4th Power
by Wexiste
Summary: The year is 1941. A gate to a fantasy world opened in Tokyo. But instead of trying to conquer Japan, they came for an alliance. And successfully allied themselves with the Japanese. Now having enough oil storage for war, Japan and the empire formed a larger attack in Pearl Harbor. Will Japan and the empire be able to defeat the United States?
1. New Ally

**Just some history until now to get you the idea of how it got to the current state. Well, to get you the understanding of the start, you have to go back when the relationship between United States and Japan first began to decline. **

**In 1939, Japan annexed the Chinese province of Manchuria. The western powers did not like the disruption of the world peace after WWI. While Japan claimed that statement to be hypocrisy. Since the west has colonized most of the far east. And Japan believed that Asia should be ruled by Asians. **

**The League to Nations, equivalent of today's United Nations, concluded that Japan was the oppressor. And demanded to withdraw from Manchuria immediately. But Japan decided that if they leave the League of Nations, no nations were to interfere. And they were right. Manchuria was puppeted and were renamed Manchukuo. And this actions encouraged similar acts. Germany remilitarized Rhineland in 1936 and Italy invaded Abyssinia. No consequences were faced. And in order for the Japanese to build their empire, it was in desperate need for resources. And a giant target was right besides them: China. They were in middle of a civil war like any other parts of Chinese history. The war was raged on by the nationalist and the communists. And after the Marco Polo incident, Japan began the invasion of mainland China.**

**Japanese brutal occupation resulted in the deaths of hundreds of thousands. Incidents like the Nanjing Massacre continued to swamp the opinion against Japan by the west. But were not willing to get involved by force. France and England provided China with aids against the Japanese. **

**In 1940, France has capitulated by the Germans. And the balance of power in Europe changed. **

**And in effort of cut off supplies coming from the west, Japan invaded French-Indochina. And signed the tripartite pact. And basically gave Japan permission to invade Southeast Asia. This alarmed the US greatly. So in response, US hit Japan with a oil embargo. And because US supplied 80% of Japan's oil. **

**Japan was faced with a decision. With barely any oil supplies of its own, and less than 2 years worth of oil remaining, they either to withdraw its troops from the over seized territories, or to keep up the offensive. They looked at the Dutch East Indies were rich of oil. But to invade those lands would mean going to war with the United States. And it was what they chose. US president Roosevelt predicted this move. And ordered the Pacific fleets to move to the base in San Diego, at the Hawaiian island of Oahu, Pearl Harbor. Saying: "I have my eyes on you." **

**But that's all it did.**

**No one expected the war reaching Hawaii. Everybody thought that if a war between the United States and Japan would ever to break out, the Philippines would be the target. And Pearl Harbor had shallow waters. It was only 40 feet deep. And was thought that an aerial torpedo needed 70 feet to hit the enemy. But Japanese engineers came up with a new kind of aerial torpedo. Perfectly capable of working within these depth. The Japanese plan for an attack on Hawaii had been set in motion. The commander in chief of the Japanese navy, Isoruku Yamamoto knew the capability of the US. Having to lived in America. And he felt that a conflict between US and Japan was inevitable. So he planned accordingly.**

**It was that right after they declare war, they would attack the base in Hawaii and cripple the American Pacific Fleet. And right after, a massive blitzkrieg would take place. The Dutch East Indies, Malaya, Guam, the Philippines, and Hong Kong. **

**While all these were being planned, the Japanese had their ambassador negotiating in Washington D.C. That they would not invade any further than the Indochina. And in exchange the US will reopen the trades. But these talks failed. The US did not backed down against Japan's aggressive expansionism. But they did not know that the ambassador was only there to simply buy time. And later submitted a formal declaration of war. It was suppose to be submitted 30 minutes before the attack on Pearl Harbor. But due to miscalculation, it was submitted 2 hours after the attack. **

**And this story is starting when Yamamoto is planning for the attack.**

* * *

**November 18th, 1941**

First Lieutenant Seiei Shuuya, a proud, and dedicated soldier of the Nippon Empire. He had a rich military family. Being able to trace back his family all the way back to samurai ancestors. And many of them fought in battles that plagued Japan's feudal history. His father served in the Russo-Japanese war and the Sino-Japanese war.

Seiei has a black, slightly messy black hair. When he was a child, he was born with a blond hair. But he dyed his color when he joined the army. He wore the Japanese navy uniform with a katana on his waist.

Seiei walked to his subordinates room. And my god, it was a mess. He opened the door to find his soldiers throwing pillows at each other. It was literally 12 in night. They should be sleeping. His soldiers immediately noticed Seiei. One of his subordinates Shouei Kyoto dropped his pillow. Do they have no shame? "Private, explain how this started." Seiei asked his men.

"Sir, we were fighting over who will kill the most Ame-co." he said. "And when did that started? You should have been asleep 2 hours ago." he added. "Around 10:30 sir." private responded. "So you were fighting for a hour and a half?" Seiei asked. But judging from the looks on their faces tells him that they did. "Go to sleep. There will be consequences tomorrow."

**Note: Ame-co is an contemptuous and derogatory term for an American.**

He closed the door. Only to be saluted by his fellow platoon leader, Itami Ryouji. He saluted back for a greeting. "The general is calling you." he said. "Alright. Also, if you don't mind, please watch out for my platoon. Those idiots might be doing something stupid again."

Seiei knocked on the general room door. "Come in." he opened the door. Saluting the general. "Lieutenant, I have to get straight to the point here." Seiei gulped. Is it about his stupid platoon? "You and you're platoon is tasked to protect his majesty tomorrow. Further information is here." general handed over a paper file with the sign: _機密情報 (Top secret). _

Once he arrived at his room. He opened the file. Is it the Chinese spies? Gulping, he opened looked at the paper.

**_Empire of Sadera_**

**_At November 13th, 1941, a Roman like gate has suddenly appeared from nowhere in Kyushu. _****_Though no sign of hostilities were catched. 2 days later in November 15th, a diplomat from an medieval empire called "Sadera" came. Wishing for alliance. In the current state of Nippon, she is in desperate need for resources. And the world beyond the gate has more than enough for the empire to keep up the offensive._**

**_His majesty has decided to make alliance with the Empire of Sadera. And is going through the gate next week on November 23rd, 1941._**

That was enough for him to understand what it is trying to say. But another world? An medieval empire across a Roman like gate? His common sense was doubting this file with all its might.

In the rest of the file, it is stated that the news of the gate is being suppressed by the government until the alliance is made. And that the government of Nippon is trying to negotiate that in exchange of giving technologies, the Saderans will give the government magics and resources.

Seiei sighed. "Am I dreaming?"

* * *

**Pearl Harbor: 5 AM**

Michael Gove checked his watch. _Time for breakfast._ He thought. He stood up from his table. Leaving his room.

"Good morning." he greeted people along the way. Lately, there has been rumors that the Japanese might attack them. But why Pearl Harbor? If the Japanese were to attack, they'll attack the Philippines first. Not Pearl Harbor. Saying this he always debunked the rumors. He has arrived at the cafeteria.

He sat on the chair, putting down his meal on the desk. Now being born in a Christian family and being a strict follower of Christ, praying before eating was important. So he quickly but sincerely prayed before grabbing for his food. But as he reached for his food, he saw the commanders arguing over something.

"Japan is going to attack us!" Commander Matthew said. "Confirmation? I don't believe stuff without any confirmation!" Commander Brajov bluffed the words. "If the Japs are going to attack, its going to be the Philippines." another commander said. "You believe in rumors so easily Matthew. You should calm down a bit. And realize that by doing that, the Japs are going to die." another commander said.

Michael sighed. As if they would do something stupid as that.

**Tokyo**

Emperor looked at the outside city through a window. He never knew technologies can advance this far. Especially after seeing their ships and those rod called 'guns.' He is staying in Tokyo until the negotiation next week. And getting exchanging these technologies for just magics and resources is a cheep trade. He smirked. These weapon will allow Sadera to conquer the world of Falmart. Perhaps he can use the gate in Alnus to invade another world in the future. While he can use this world to make alliances.

The empire had 3 gates. Dalnus (The one they used to connect to Japan), Alnus, and Balnus. Though when gate in Balnus opened, it connected to a mythical civilization that nearly wiped out all life in Falmart. It was a mercy of theirs to let a small numbers of each race live on to continue life on Falmart. So after civilization reformed, they blocked the gates of Balnus.

There is a military camp surrounding the gate. Molt read the news. Apparently there is a world wide war going on. That idea itself was crazy. But apparently this is the second time this happened. This country named "Germany" just defeated a nation called "France" and is using mind games to force another nation called "Britain" to sue for peace.

He further read the news to find out about the first global conflict. And he found the perfect one. It was a magazine called "The Great War." Molt smirked. "One helluva world."

* * *

**November 23rd, 1941: Meeting between the Japanese empire and the Saderan Empire**

Seiei looked at the news amount of news reporters. And it was understandable why there were so many people. After all, news of the gate have just been released last night. He rode the bike in front of the car the emperor is in. And he could see the Saderan emperor on a carriage.

Both emperors went inside the building as Seiei and his platoon guarded the outside. Stopping the walls of news reporters.

Emperor Hirohito greeted Molt. And they shook hands.

"First of all, as you heard, we will give you the technologies in exchange of your magics and resources." Hirohito declared. "First, I need to know, whether you are willing to influence my empire into submission to yours." Molt needed to make sure of that before making any deals. "Absolutely not, I am hoping for a future where both of our great nations can cooperate into utopia." Hirohito said.

The meeting went on for another 30 minutes until they both came to an agreement:

Japan will send guns and will teach how to use them.

Sadera will send resources that will be more than enough to run the empire as well as magic.

Japan and Sadera will cooperate in a situation of war.

And so, the new alliance was born.

**White House:**

"What!?" President Franklin D Roosevelt banged his table. "Mr President, the Japanese have made an alliance with a medieval empire in another world and now has an unbelievable amount of supplies on the way." Franklin sighed. Now the oil embargo is useless since Japan have enough resources without needing to conquer the Philippines. Well, since this will make the percentage of war between the United States and Japan very unlikely, it does not stop Japan's advance into China. And after hearing what the Japanese did in Nanking, Franklin have to stop that at all cost.

"What should we do? The delegate we sent in order to make a treaty with Sadera was denied entrance into Japan. We can't do anything. Our delegates will just be denied into entering Japan. And our sanctions against Japan are now useless." he said. The whole room went quiet. After all, what the president is saying is all true. And their abilities to stop the Japanese advance into China without interfering militarily is almost zero. And the public does not want to join the war unless they were attacked.

So this is what the Japanese government was feeling when they were sanctioned.

**Japan**

Admiral Yamamoto Isoroku was in a state of wonder. Waiting for a reply from the emperor. Since they now have oil, they don't have to attack the Philippines and go to war with the Japanese. So is the war with America plan scratched off the table? If so, that'll be good. He knew how winning the war against the US is unwinnable. Having to lived there, he knew the power of the United States.

"Admiral, the reply has came." his subordinates said as he gave the reply paper to him. Yamamoto grabbed the paper.

* * *

Yamamoto lowered the papers. "...Admiral..?" everyone is the room went silent.

"The plan... is resumed." everyone knew what this means. War. "The emperor feels that the war between US and Nippon is still inevitable. Well, that is understandable. If the army continues their invasion of China, the US will have no other option but to interfere militarily. But since now Nippon has the unimaginable amount of resources on the way, they could match the American industrial might. Meaning, this could be winnable.

**So... my first fic in a while... I didn't have enough time to make this a long chapter since I'm currently busy with my real life stuff, but after that's done, I'll come back to this. So please be patient. Anyways, if you know anything I could fix in this fic, please tell me in the reviews. Also sorry for my bad English. Its not my first language.**


	2. Day of Infamy

**Just a quick word before we begin: I am not trying to demonize neither side. And I decided to split this story into 3 parts. WWII, which I am doing right now, the Cold War, and WWIII. Each part will be 12 chapters long and I'll try to make it at least 2000 words per chapter.**

**White House:**

Sitting president Franklin D Roosevelt keeps receiving bad news. And it is the situation about the oil in Falmart. Because setting up a oil rig takes so much time, the Japanese had to rely on the magician of Rondel. And this was super effective. Japanese government hired thousands of magicians from Rondon to help build them oil rigs. The magicians set up a magic powered rigs that automatically collects oil underground. And oil is already on the way to Tokyo.

Negotiating for access into gate is out of the question. The Japanese government will probably not allow it, and even if they did, it will be the 16th century "Explore the New World Campaign" all over again.

Now the only choice left was war. But there is no way the public is going to accept that unless they are attacked. Setting up a fake attack is also out of the question. The consequences if the secret gets discovered will be disastrous. Well, the public is going to give in if the Japanese keeps committing atrocities but that'll be too late to interfere.

But even if they go to war, victory is not guaranteed. Since Japan got magics and is now using it on ships, guns, armors, speed, air, etc, the Japanese managed to fill the gaps between the two nations by magic.

"Damn Hirohito... son of a bitch! Fucking Japs!" Franklin yelled as he tore apart the news paper with the picture of Hirohito. "Mr President! Please calm down!" the guards said.

* * *

**Tokyo**

Emperor Hirohito and other politicians were discussing about how they are going to export the technology. If the changes happens too fast, than it will be a repeat of the Boshin war. So the changes has to happen slowly. This has already been sent to the government of Sadera.

Seiei, now being transported to the aircraft carrier Akagi. The thing is, this also happens to be where his childhood friend Aoyama Reitaro, a pilot, is stationed in. According to what Seiei heard, Reitaro has been getting the eye of the commander's attention. Apparently his hard work of trying to become a pilot has payed off.

It was night time in Pearl Harbor. Mike Gove and other officers were still talking about the gate. And were questioning why they were still there. Since the chances of war between Japan and the US is almost zero. And Mike too wanted to go home to his wife and son. Again, there is almost no chance of the Japanese attacking. Apparently the office is making a call to the general about this. But the general still thinks that there still is a impending Japanese threat to America. Which Mike couldn't help but disagree. And the president is furious.

Another question was at out of all the other places, why did the gate open in the worst possible place? Well, if the gate opening in Germany, that would be is bad as well, but nowhere as near bad as what the situation is right now. Is god forcing America to intervene?

These were the questions the sailors here in Oahu is met with. Although some is still confused about the gate. Which is understandable. Considering that the gate defies the laws of physics.

"Just what in the world is going on..."

**Falmart**

It truly was, an golden age. Economy and technology was booming. Military enlistments were rising, living conditions is becoming better, people are getting more freedom, and many more. Many, actually most people think that the Saderan Empire is at its height right now. And will not stop until Falmart is ceased under their control.

Molt, agreed that the empire was at its height. But was also worried. That soon laws from Japan will inspire the empire to make the same laws. Such as no slavery. Empire was dependent on slaves. And losing them will hurt them very much. Not to mention that even trying to abolish slavery could lead to a civil war.

*Cough cough*

Anyways, the military is adopting guns and tanks. Although it was optional. The reasoning behind this is that the Japanese government warned that too much rapid change would make those who are devoted to the previous life style might revolt. This apparently happened to them in a period called the "Meiji Restoration."

So everyone agreed that modern military equipment should be optional for now.

* * *

Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto watched the Zeros practice aiming their torpedoes. Mostly accurate, but some spots could be improved. He also watched as the newly exported dragons shoot fire balls at the fake boat. The dragons also had guns attached to it. Although it was slower compared to Zero, it can fly at its place. So if you refer this in modern style, a helicopter. Fun fact: The ones using dragons are Saderan mercenaries. The battleships were also trying out their newly made magic boosted cannons. Magic helped the ships to be faster and shoot stronger, helped aircraft to fly faster and at higher places, and helped guns and tanks shoot stronger.

There is a newly established role of a magician. They are to detect enemies using magic and shoot down enemy attacks. Medics also learns healing magics. Japan cannot match America's industrial might but has magic to surpass the gaps between their weapons of war.

Yamamoto's plan to attack Pearl Harbor in cooperation with the Saderans has high percentage of succeeding. And after the attack, he will launch a massive blitzkrieg across Indochina. Though what he really wants to remove is the enemy's aircraft carriers. Because with the carriers out of the way, he can gain air superiority through magic spams.

"Aircraft carrier and factories. We need to get that out of the way." he told his men.

Aoyama Reitaro flew inside of a Zero. Though he wasn't used to the speed boost given by the magic. He looked at the outside through the window. The dragons were shooting fire balls. Where do they generate that from? He asked himself. It is true that the scientists are studying dragons to discover where they generate fires from, but is nowhere near discovering why.

He was near the target. As he and the guy behind him aimed for the target, Aoyama prepared the torpedo. "Now!" at that voice, he launched the torpedo. Striking the target.

"That guy is good." Yamamoto acknowledged. "He is Lieutenant Aoyama sir." the man said. "Make sure to say good job for me." he told his men.

**Later that night**

Japanese pilots were practicing dropping torpedo using maps inside the carrier. The crews put the maps and the positions the ships are in under the Zero's scope as the pilots practice dropping fake bombs on it. They weren't flying though. It was a map using practice. Aoyama was practicing this when he heard a voice from the Zero placed next to his. "I got Oklahoma!"

The people there clapped. The person was Nishikita Neiki. A ace pilot.

Next session was the memorization of the enemy ships. As a crew shows a silhouette of a ship, the pilots has to name the ship.

"What is this ship?" the crew asked.

"West Virginia!" one pilot answered.

"This?"

"California!"

"Its Kongo. Are you trying to sink your own country's ship?"

Barrels of laughs came.

And so, the night ended.

* * *

**December 6th, 1941: 5:30 AM**

Seiei and his fellow men waved their hats as they watched as the pilots prepared to take off for the attack. Aoyama saluted to Seiei. Seiei saluted back.

"Right check, left check, taking off!" the sailors cheered and waved their hats as the Zeros and dragons slowly started to take off.

Aoyama prepared to take off while the crowd watched to see if the first Zero successfully took off or not.

1 second has passed.

2 seconds has passed.

3 seconds has passed.

4 seconds has passed.

The light signaling they took off was sent on. The crowd cheered. "Taking off!" Aoyama said as their planes took off. He took a deep breath. Thinking of what might come next. It was still early at morning. The skies were dark.

Aoyama saw the dragons taking off. Although was barely able to keep up with Zero, it still was a reliable asset.

**Pearl Harbor**

Mike was reading the morning newspapers. There has been a rumor that a Japanese submarine has been shot down by an American ship. And that was worrisome. But nonetheless, today was Sunday. Which means going to church. After the stressful weak, he can finally talk to some fellow believers and relax. He turned on the radio. Ah, the Hawaiian music. He relaxed and lied on the bed. Closing his eyes.

Listening to this he feels peaceful. Japanese attack? What kind of joke is that? It was truly, peaceful. Yes, peaceful... what could possibly go wrong?

**7:30 AM**

Aoyama and the rest of the Zeros were approaching the harbor. They were all prepared on what they are going to do. This is what they trained for.

But suddenly, he noticed a plane flying in front of him. Drove by an American. He decided to go straight at her. Joined by several other planes. They fired their arms. As they continue to shoot at them, the plane went lower. Aoyama decided that it was not worth wasting time chasing off that plane.

**7:55** **AM**

Mike was taking a walk outside when he heard gunshots. "What was that?" he turned to the guy next to him. He shrugged. The two nervously moved. And when the guy turned the corner, he froze. "Holy Jesus..." he muttered. "You better run." he said before he ran off. At first Mike was left confused. But after hearing this, he knew what it was:

"Meatball! Meatball! Japs!"

What could possibly go wrong? Well, everything. Mike didn't know how to react. He slowly took off his sailor hat to get a better view. And there was really only one thing he could do:

Run like hell.

Aoyama looked at the ships from the scope. Waiting. "Wait..." he told the guys in the plane. "Now!" he yelled as he dropped the torpedo. Striking the USS Arizona. "I got it!" he said. As the guys in the plane cheered. "Stupid Ame-cos." Aoyama said. Aoyama's plan went for the planes on the ground. They started shooting the plane.

"Tora Tora Tora!"

Mike was currently in the basement. Along with some other people he crossed over with along the way here. "Crap, things are getting bad out there." Mike could literally hear the explosions and the screaming. Which hurt him mentally. He could smell the blood coming from above. But he cannot go out to help them. He has a family to go back to.

Yamamoto watched as the names of the battleships gets crossed with a red marker. "Wheres the aircraft carriers?" he asked. "We don't know sir." the men responded. The main objective was the aircraft carriers. But at least the battleships are getting absolutely whipped.

Dragons fired at the battleship. Causing it to explode. The Zeros were bombing supply house. While the dragons deal the ships. A dragon from high above the sky charged at the ship. Hitting the ship making a hole in it as the dragon shot fireballs inside. The USS Nevada was no more.

**White House**

President Roosevelt didn't know how to react. He originally thought that the Japanese _is_ going to attack but that was before the gate opening. But now they have oil. Why would they attack them? "Mr President?" the secretary asked. "I thought that we don't have to get involved militarily but I was wrong. The Japanese still attacked us." he said. "America never had a attack this catastrophic before." he added. "I don't know what to do." he lean back to his chair. "This probably means war, and hundreds of thousands, or possibly millions of young Americans will die. I'll admit it, after the gate opened, I did not wanted to go to war with Japan."

"Ask the congress to declare war, and prepare a speech for tomorrow."

**December 8th**

_"Yesterday, December 7, 1941 — a date which will live in infamy — the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan._

_The United States was at peace with that nation, and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its Emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific._

_Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in the American island of Oahu, the Japanese Ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to our Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. And, while this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or of armed attack._

_It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time the Japanese Government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace._

_The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu._

_Yesterday the Japanese Government also launched an attack against Malaya.  
Last night Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong.  
Last night Japanese forces attacked Guam.  
Last night Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands.  
Last night the Japanese attacked Wake Island.  
And this morning the Japanese attacked Midway Island._

_Japan has therefore undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation.  
As Commander-in-Chief of the Army and Navy I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense, that always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us._

_No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people, in their righteous might, will win through to absolute victory._

_I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us._

_Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger._

_With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph, so help us God._

_I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire."_

_President Franklin Delano Roosevelt_

* * *

**Well, that wraps up this chapter. And yes, I watched Tora! Tora! Tora! And used some of the historical facts from there. Its a great movie, I recommend it to those interested in WWII. Anyways, next chapter I am planning on showing the Western Front (England). Maybe I'll get to the Eastern Front if I can, but I'll try. Then the Battle of Midway in chapter 3. Although it may sound like a remake of the actual war, trust me, things will get unrecognizable from ours later. Leave your thoughts on the chapter in the reviews, point out some mistakes I could fix, and I'm gonna go watch some moe anime like a degenerate I am.**

**Notes: Meatball refers to the red ball in the Japanese flag, the plane that was spotted by the Japanese actually happened. The pilot's name was Cornelia Fort.**

**Source: **** www . awon dc3 /**

**Reviews: **

**Guest: Well that's magic for you.**

**God90zilla: Yes, until the 3 chapter, its comparable to ours. But after that, it will get unrecognizable lol.**


	3. Place I Don't Belong In

**I am going to be honest. I tried to write the Western/Eastern front. And I failed. Series of author's block delayed my writing speed. So instead, I decided to add another character into the American navy. I'm sorry if you anticipated a European chapter.**

John Flitz, 21 years old, has received a letter he never wanted to receive. And he can tell what is all about by the beginning words:

_**DRAFT NOTICE **_

...

Seriously? What about his son? What about the second child that is about to be born? How is his wife going to make money if he dies? Truth be told, he never wanted to be in the military. He took a minute to read the rest of the paper.

In short, he is drafted into the marines so he has to report to the nearest authority where he would get examined. "Goddammit!" he slammed the pen onto the desk. In about 2 month, the newborn baby will come. And he is required to serve for at least 21 months. Are you kidding me? He thought.

* * *

**Boot Camp: San Diego**

Here he is in the place the don't belong. To be honest he wants to run away now. The drill sergeant walked in. He is already smoking people. But obviously people are holding their laughs in at the insults.

"Is that you mommy?" someone said.

"Who said that?" the drill sergeant said. And it was at the moment where he realized, he fucked up. "WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!" the drill sergeant yelled. The sergeant walked over to where the voice came from: The guy beside John.

_You fucking idiot! _John thought. The drill sergeant stared at him. And at that moment, he swore to god that he will smack the shit out the guy who made that unfunny joke.

"Was it you you little midget!?" the sergeant yelled. Well, he wasn't a midget, actually its just that the drill sergeant is stupid tall. "No sir!" John said. "Call me chief!" he yelled. "Yes chief!" John yelled back. "So, did you say that!?" sergeant said. "No chief!" John said. Glaring at the guy who actually said it. "Than who was it?" he said in a threatening tone. John looked at the guy who said it. The drill sergeant walked over to him. "Well well well..." he said. "Whats your name Private?" sergeant asked. "Sir! Private Issac House chief!" he said. "Private House..." there was a long pause, "welcome to the marines." he said punching Private Issac House in the stomach.

* * *

Sadera sent their ambassador to Germany to sign the tripartite pact to become the 4th major power in Axis. Also getting ready for the war with the US. Under the Dupoliance Agreement, both sides agreed to both fight against a same enemy. Their army is still developing though. According to the Japanese ambassador in Sadera, the tactics they use looks like the ones they used about 2 centuries ago. Such as, marching in lines, Volley Fire, hit & run using cannons, etc.

Saderan ambassador Ygrey walked towards the German representative as the marching band played music.

"Mr Ambassador." German representative said in German as he offered a handshake. "Honor to meet you." Ygrey said in German that he forced himself to learn as he shook the representative's hands. "Your military got a quite a nice uniform." Ygrey said. "It is my honor." Mr German said.

Italian, German, and Saderan representatives sat on the chair. Just sign this paper, than Sadera is officially part of Axis. Ygar took a deep breath. Once he do this, there is no stepping back for the empire.

He grabbed his pencil (exported from Japan) and signed his name on the paper. And that's it. They are now the 4th power.

**Imperial Capital**

There was a massive military parade going on. The soldier marched in formation as the marching band played a massive music. Wyverns and a few fighter planes flew in the sky. The people cheered as the army make their ways towards the gate.

Emperor Molt watched the parade from the palace. He was unsatisfied with how he couldn't modernize the air force. Since wyverns filled the majority of the air force because of how slow they are compared to planes. And wyvern cannot stand a chance against battleship. But luckily, all of the American Pacific fleets except the carriers were annihilated. And it has been concluded that a wyvern, except for the speed, has equal power to a plane. Except the fact that the fireball is stronger than the bullets.

But modernization can happen after they win this war. They'll modernize the air force and conquer Falmart to become a continent-wide empire.

"Father." came a voice. It was Pina, his daughter. "What is it?" he asked. "The Shinseigumi wants to talk to you."

Shinseigumi. A team of Japanese samurai that fight with katanas using Japanese engineered magic. Which, really is strong. So strong that they defeated 20,000 Saderan soldier in practice. While Shinseigumi only has 100 members. And because they have never retreated or been defeated, they earned a almost god like reputation among the soldiers. So it was a reliable asset and a huge moral booster in case of a devastating situation.

"Let them. I was interested of those warriors I heard all around." Molt answered. He was also interested in the Japanese engineered magic since he heard good rumors about it.

The shinseigumi leader Ameno Yukari, entered the room. Bowing her head. He was surprised to know that the leader was a female. (I-its not like I made this character a female for you! You b-baka!)

She had a long dark hair reaching her waist with a shiny blue eyes. She wore the Shinseigumi uniform. A long black jacket with small white buttons, black pants, brown leather boots, and a katana on her waist. The jacket has the Shinseigumi badge on the right side of the chest. A golden symbol with a katana with the letter 和魔術 behind it. Also the katana had the letter 大日本帝国 on it.

"Your majesty, our clan ask for your permission to borrow 200 guns men to practice my soldiers how to cut bullets." Molt gulped at that phrase. "Cutting a bullet eh? ...fine. I allow it. Make sure to tell your soldiers not to miss any bullets because that'll be a waste." Molt said.

Zorzal looked at the Shinseigumi training cutting bullets using his men. His soldiers were speechless at the sight. "With this and our forces combined, there's no way those American barbarians will stand a chance!" he laughed along wi th the commanders. "Once we defeat them, we'll enslave them all!" he said. "Y-yeah..." Yukari said cutting the upcoming bullet in half. "Brother..." Pina sighed.

* * *

John Flitz and the platoon ran like hell. How many miles did he had to run? He was too tired to think. His only goal was that he'll make it out this war alive before the newborn baby is born without taking a life. And since he is running with his gear, it was heavy. Stupid heavy. He wanted water. He missed the orange juice his wife always made him. What does he have now? Well, a boot camp with a drill sergeant that will smoke you for literally existing. _I'M GONNA QUIT. I SWEAR I WILL. _He thought.

"RUN FASTER!" Mr Sergeant said. "Yes chief!" he responded. And so, he used all the remaining energy he got just because this old man told him to.

By the end he was exhausted like never in his life. He wanted to go lie down on a bed so bad. But he was forced to stand up in a proper military way. Just please, let me rest for 5 fucking minutes. He begged. Why out of all the branches, did he get drafted into the marines? He heard that the navy and the army was way easier. He wished he was smart enough to be in the air force. Since air force is mostly mental than physical. And he is mentally stronger than physical. The only good news is that the Americans have the upper foot for now. Since they cracked a Japanese secret code and figured out about a planned attack on Midway Island. Oh wait, that's the navy's job. Well, if the navy looses, the Pacific fleet is entirely gone and California is going to get bombed. So good luck with that to the sailors.

**White House:**

President Roosevelt lowered the newspaper: _**SADERA ENTERS THE WAR.**_ It says. He already knew all the information through the reports. Well, that's one bad way to start a morning. But what he didn't know is that the American public viewed Sadera with pity. Saying that they just came to our world to get better technologies, only to have the gate opened in the land of tyranny and get threatened into submission. Other country calls this "America's pity."

He honestly thought that the American public hated the Saderans but he was wrong. Instead they say that the Saderan Empire needs to be liberated. Well, the situation got even harder. "I swear once this war is over I am getting ass out of this damn office." he mumbled.

**Midway Islands: 1942**

Seiei watched as the 108 planes and 52 dragons took off. Earlier, two attempts to quell the Japanese attack has failed. How in the world did the Americans knew that they were going to attack Midway is beyond him. But that does not matter now. Right now he has to focus on the battlefield.

The attack was a success. Admiral Nagumo is preparing for another attack. Seiei rested on the chair. He noticed the scout plane landing. "Did the Ame-cos run away or something?" Seiei mumbled. He saw the pilots rushing to the command room. "What do you think?" Reitaro said. "A scout pilot only acts like that in times of emergency." he added. "Dunno man. Maybe the Ame-cos are attacking." Seiei answered. "That may be, that may be." Reitaro mumbled.

And he was god damn right. Turns out they spotted a portion of the U.S fleet. Including USS Yorktown. The damn carrier that wasn't there at Pearl Harbor. Nagumo decided to change tactics. And order the planes to be prepared to fight the American ships.

Zeros and wyverns prepared to counter attack the waves of devastator torpedo bomber unescorted by planes that were approaching the planes.

Akagi: Oh, you're approaching me?

Torpedo bombers: I can't bomb the shit out of you without getting closer.

Akagi: Oh ho! Than come as close as you like.

(Sorry)

Reitaro's plane set off. He fired. Shooting one down. "Stupid Ame-cos. Not even having escort planes behind them." he mumbled. The wyvern near him fired the magic ball. Striking the torpedo bomber. He turned his plane around. Noticing the newly made plane Eternal Zero. Mix of technology, Saderan & Japanese magic. Though its only a prototype. It will need at least another 70 years to be able to reach its maximum capabilities. But even if its a prototype, it still bullied the planes around. Incredible speed and power. Way stronger than the Zero Reitaro is controlling.

The battle was over. The bombers are gone. But it took way longer than he expected because the numbers of bomber was stupid. But that was what he thought. He saw the American reinforcements arriving. This time with fighters and bombers. The Prototype immediately went to face the Americans. Shooting down many of them. The wyverns intentionally crashed itself to the planes because it had a way harder skin than planes. "What ever you do, don't let them near Akagi!" Reitaro yelled through the radio. The Prototype was being targeted by 10 planes. But is using the magic powered engines to run away. Also shooting magic flames behind it. Causing the US planes to start burning.

Reitaro went there to help it. Losing the Prototype is a big damage since there is only 1 of them being able to fight right now. The wyverns were getting outrun by the planes. And if the pilots be careful, they can dodge the fireball. He heard a noise from the wing. Its been hit. "Crap!" he said as he went upwards into the skies. Descending towards the bomber coming towards Akagi. Firing at it. He quickly turned the plane around to avoid hitting Akagi. He saw the Prototype handling 15 planes alone. Which is all the Americans had left. The remaining Zeros charged at them. Shooting it all down.

The Japanese planes flew towards the American carriers. And after sinking USS Yorktown, Hornet and Enterprise retreated.

Mike Gov just received the bad news. "Well, now we gotta do anything possible to stop the Japanese from bombing major California cities." he mumbled. "As if stopping magic powered Jap planes is possible." a man responded. "That may be... that may be..."

* * *

**Well that got it done. And no. I WILL NOT TURN THIS INTO A MOE STORY WITH THE SHINSEIGUMI. Anyways, although the Shinseigumi will not appear for some time, they will play a vital role in the later part of the war. Also, I am currently wondering if I should make a continuation story after WWIII. Where Sadera uses the gate in Alnus to conquer America in our world. The next chapter will be about the Americans doing anything possible to prevent a bombing of California. Also Yukari's appearance is based on my taste. If you talk crap about her appearance I will slap you.**

**Note: The Americans sent more bombers in the first wave than ours because they were aware of the existence of wyverns and magic boosted planes.**


	4. Overwhelming Odds

Franklin Delano Roosevelt is in a meeting with the generals to discuss about the crisis.

"San Francisco is the most likely spot." one of the general said. "Knowing where is the enemy is likely going to attack isn't the problem. How can we prove to the people that we can deal with this war without a damage in our home front? Currently, the American public is demanding for answers as for why we lost at Midway. They are also questioning my abilities to run this country. And you guys' abilities to run the military." Franklin said. "According to the report you gave me, the Japanese has developed a plane that is equal to fifteen P-51 and British Spitfire. We barely know any information about this plane. Without information our air force will receive a significant damage like our navy." he added.

"How are you going to prevent a bombing of San Francisco?" he questioned. "Mr President, we have no other options than use up all our pacific planes." air force general said. "What? Did you not understand what I just said? We do not have enough information about the enemy plane! Are well? Do you need some hearing aids?" Franklin bluffed.

"Mr President with all due respect sir, what else can we do? You are right sir. Barely any information about the new stupidly capable enemy plane, and our pilots barely have enough experiences fighting wyverns. Out of all the hopeless things we can do, this have the highest possible success chance." the generals fought back. "You are the generals! You call yourselves that because you've spent years at military schools! What, did you only learn how to use spoons? I don't think so! Use the knowledge you gained from those years! I've been in this positions for 8 years and lead this country out of the economic crisis, and that was with the help of my experience! If you call yourselves generals than think of something like I did!" Franklin fought back.

The room was silent. "Mr President, any other options is hopeless. We simply lack information to enforce it."

Franklin lay down on the chair in silence. "Than are you simply going to risk the lives of thousands?" he asked. "Mr President we suggest on going on the defensive on this one. In order for the Japanese to attack San Francisco, they'll have to clear out our air force first." generals said. "We'll risking all our Pacific planes on one battle huh? What is this Battle of Britain?" But Franklin couldn't think of anything else either. "A foolish idea, I'm on it." he sighed. _Seems like my 3rd term is unlikely..._

* * *

It has been a week since the Saderan military crossed the gate. But the strongest and the most trusted group was yet to do so. The Imperial Guard. Consisting of 2000 men. In practice, it has never been defeated, retreated, or surrendered. Even forcing a tie between the Shinseigumi into a tie in a match. They are sometimes even called the defender of Sadera. Also they had a sick ass marching band with them. So that also make them look badass.

In charge of the Saderan Imperial Guard, General Leraldo Pompo height was big. And his balls were bigger. He led a suicidal calvary charge with 200 men against an overwhelming 2000 bandits. And Only lost 20 men. So he is a general with a infamous reputation. He has a healthy relation with the emperor, married to a beautiful wife and a incredible amount of wealth. He was truly living in the winner side of society.

"General Leraldo, when are you going to cross the Imperial Guard across the gate?" commander of the 2nd battalion asked. "When the fate calls for it. Spies might catch the invincibility of the Imperial Guard. If that happens, the enemy has time to prepare against us." Leraldo said. "As if the barbarians could prepare anything against the Imperial Guard though." commander said. "Never underestimate your enemy commander. Remember the Great Arctic War 200 years ago." Leraldo warned. "That was when the empire had real enemies general. Now we have no real enemies." the commander laughed. "You sure about that? the enemy has about 3 times the economy than us. In a war, the economy is everything."

"They are cowards, general. And weak. Even if they're so called mighty economy is greater than us, they're troops are simply cowards and weaklings. We should have no problems defeating them." the commander laughed. "I hope it is that easy..."

* * *

John Flitz and other trainees watched the news on the television bringing a bad news.

The news showed the image of the German army in Berlin crossing the gate.

_Today the German army in Berlin has entered the continent of Falmart to get a equal share of the magic and the massive resources in the mostly pre industrial continent. The gate in Tokyo and Berlin has confirmed to be the same. And rumors of Saderan reinforcements in Berlin has been reported._

Now the relationship between Germany and Japan was technically on the same side but they never cooperated with each other. Fighting their own enemy. So Hitler struck some sort of deal with Japan and Sadera to get a share of the gate.

_There are also reports of Napoleonic era style army suspected to be Sadera. Their magical powered guns is equal to a power of a tank. There are pictures of them marching towards the Soviet Union. Pointing their arms towards Moscow._

**Soviet Union**

The Imperial Guard secretly marched towards the shores of France. A secret plan to take over the Soviet capital Moscow. So far hopefully they haven't been caught. They have shot down every patrol planes that flew over them. But the generals knew that taking Moscow won't defeat the Soviet Union. Because Stalin, the man who murdered 8 million people in a single year, will not just go, "Eh, at least we tried." just because Moscow was taken. It is merely a plan to decrease Soviet morale. And to show off the mighty war capability of the Imperial Guard. They have crossed over with a small Soviet regiment, which ended in a absolutely easy victory for the Imperial Guards. The magical shield technology developed by the combination of both Japanese and Saderan magical engineers protected them from 60% of the enemy fire.

They have walked over many frozen dead bodies. If they didn't have the magical heating system they would have frozen to death already. And because this was the largest country in this world, they have to ride on vehicles that are speed boosted by Japanese magic. Which makes the trip about 1.8 times faster. They remained in a strict radio silence to prevent getting caught by the Russians.

And now some little backgrounds on the Imperial Guards weaponry:

Infantry use a almost musket like guns powered by magical powder to make it the strength of a tank. Like muskets, needs to reload after each shots. But is protected by the magical barriers unit. Additional information, Japan and Sadera is desperately trying to make a automatic rifle version of this as fast as possible. 1500 men.

Barriers unit uses a combination of Japanese and Saderan magic engineered shield that blocks 60% of enemy fire. 200 men.

Calvary uses magical armors that can withstand several bullets and swords boosted enough to cut metals. 125 men.

Marching band is just there to play patriotic songs to keep soldiers on duty. And to play marching songs when attacking to give a general idea of the speed of march. 75 men.

It is estimated to take about 2 days until they encounter their first major battle somewhere near Moscow. In which they have already marched for a day.

**Moscow**

Joseph Stalin received the news about Saderan forces marching towards Moscow. And how they've easily shot down any attempt of stopping them. Even if they only have 2,000 men. The general secretary read the reports by the survivors of attempting to stop the Saderans.

_The new ally of the German fascists has guns equal to a tank, tanks equal to planes, magics guarding them from fires, and great musics roaring over them as our men decimated from their guns._

"We can get more soldiers like crops. We can send them millions if necessary. Even if theirs weapons are powerful, they still are merely 2,000 men." Stalin said. "If necessary pull back some troops from Stalingrad. Not many though. Enough to maintain both battles. Shoot all those who resist." he added.

"Understood Comrade Stalin." said the general as he walked out of the room in fear.

**USA: 9 PM San Francisco**

As the Japanese planes and dragons approached San Francisco, and civilians already evacuated, American anti-air guns open fired. Shooting down relative amounts of planes and wyverns. Just in time for the US air force to arrive. As the skies started to be filled with gunshots, and planes crashing into buildings, dozens of American planes spotted the pictures they were shown many times for this battle. The Eternal Zero. It was fast. As it moves faster and faster towards the Americans, firing bullets after bullets, some even tried to tackle themselves onto the plane, eventually forcing the monster to pull back.

Dozens of machinery of war rained down from the skies crushing into buildings of the city. Nonetheless the combat continued in the skies. Hundreds of metal shells falling onto the ground every second, bloods being spilled mercilessly, a monster massacring enemies, those up there is experiencing the horrors of the air. The Eternal Zero was facing 20 planes. With its right wing damaged. But nonetheless the monster machine speed was faster than all those. Though it may has looked unstoppable, the monster was tackled by an enemy plane, gaining a severe damage. Eventually having its engines explode as it descended from the air loosing its mighty strength.

Other Japanese planes watched this having the myth of the plane's invincibility destroyed, the Japanese orders evaporated as Americans slowly pushed the invaders back.

Japanese casualties: 3000 deaths. Loss of the Eternal Zero.

American casualties: 4000 deaths. Mainly due to Eternal Zero.

The White House exploded in hurrah. The invasion of the American soil was averted. As sitting president FDR prepared for his speech to convince the citizen to continue the war effort. Franklin took a big sigh of relief. "The worst is averted huh." he mumbled. He lay down on his chair in fatigue. Its only his second term and he is already feeling more exhausted than he should be. But at the same time he knew that this is only the beginning. He removed his glasses as he took a look at his speech. "How's Russia doing? What have they told us about their procedure of how to deal with the Saderans?" Franklin asked his secretary. "None Mr President. We can only rely on that tyrant to deal with the so called the gun equal to a tank army." secretary answered.

**Tomorrow morning: 9 AM - Franklin Delano Roosevelt's San Francisco speech.**

_"Yesterday night exactly 12 hours ago, Japanese planes has flew into the skies of San Francisco, a__ttempting to destroy out Pacific Air Force. _

_But to no avail, Japanese forces has been defeated. We have additionally destroyed the enemy super plane boosted by their unconfirmed magic. _

_This, marking the largest attack on American soil on history, was not won free._

_ Over 4000 young American pilots has lost their lives to protect, preserve, and defend our liberty for the future._

_But we cannot moan for our deaths when our greatest enemies that we have ever faced is right in front of us, looking for new ways to corrupt the American liberty._

_We, as a nation, cannot be overtaken by tyrants that contradicts our foundation that all men are created equal; not matter the race, his nationality, the content of his characters, it was decided by god when he has created this world that every men are to live as a equal._

_Hundreds of machines may be destroyed, thousands of bloods may be spilled, and millions of bullets may be spent, but under the blessing of our Almighty God, we shall march forward to victory, taking back the democracy and freedom to those under the oppression of Nazi and Japanese control, an negotiation is no longer an option. _

_Until we has liberated the oppressed in Europe, Asia, and Africa, the United States shall not stop._

_The yankees shall fight on._

_Our brothers in arms in Europe, Asia, and Africa are calling for us._

_And what is it for a proper brother to do other than go save his helpless sibling._

_Until the liberty and prosperity is returned to earth, and peace is achieved, we shall continue to fight oppression until they are gone from the face of earth-"_

Franklin collapsed onto the ground in pain covering his shoulders. He has been shot. An sniper.

"Mr President!" the guards quickly rushed to take cover of him. As he was quickly dragged inside the building to take cover. There were blood of him on the white floor. As the people watched in confusion. While some realized what just happened. As things started to black out for Franklin.

Franklin woke up in a ambulance. But soon the bed he was on was dragged out from the car as he was rushed into a hospital.

_Perhaps I should get some rest..._

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, was stuck in a major author's block, had to rewrite this many times, had the finals, but finally I have at least one of them away from my top priority list so I can maybe upload faster. I don't know why but I got an idea to make an assassination attempt on FDR. I really dunno why. Just came up of it in shower. Also sorry for my cringe ass speech writing skills.**

**FDR winning the elections in a nutshell:**

**1st term: Yay I won. Now lets fix this economic misery.**

**2nd term: Again? Well okay.**

**3rd: I want to rest but there is a fucking war right now so I can't.**

**4th: End me.**

**I just realized after reading this again that I completely forgot about Seiei. Sorry not sorry.**

**And is it just me or does everyone get super nervous when you get a review? No? Am I alone on this? Anyone?**


End file.
